


I hear the "Church" Bells ringing and Alec is not amused

by SanITYLoST2001



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Angst with a cat cuz church is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, fuck this shit i'm out, morning fluff, new to this fandom hope you like it ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanITYLoST2001/pseuds/SanITYLoST2001
Summary: In which Alec fights with a grumpy Church





	I hear the "Church" Bells ringing and Alec is not amused

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really a Shadowhunters fan but they are rather adorable so why the hell not?

Sunlight streamed through the heavy curtains as Magnus Bane slowly drifted to the land of consciousness. He could hear the bird's tweeting merrily at the new morning arrival as the city awoke with the noisy traffic of cars' engine grumbling and puffing away. He turned over hoping to feel a warm body, only to feel the tips of short strands of fluff.

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing two sleep haze dark brown orbs. Instead of his dear Alec Lightwood, Chairman Meow seemed to have taken over his dearest's sleeping spot. The tiny kitten stared at the warlock with big turquoise eyes, his tail swishing. A tiny meow of greeting left the kitten.

"Well, good morning to you too, Chairman Meow," Magnus chuckled. 

He reached out of the tiny kitten. His fingers glided through fur softer than any silk or cotton, eliciting happy purrs from Chairman Meow. The kitten rubbed its head at those skilled fingers as he headed towards Magnus. A pink tongue flickered out at Magnus' nose, giving the warlock a sandpapery kitten kiss of affection. 

"I don't suppose you know where Alec is?" he asked. 

Chairman Meow gave him a soft meow as his answer. The bed was already cold so Alec must had woken up early. He went through the day's schedule but it was a day of rest. There was no dates or anniversaries they have forgotten or set up; so, what was his beloved actually up to was the question. Suddenly, there was a loud clanging of metal followed by a muffled curse. Chairman Meow jumped up from his spot and into the warlock's arm, fur standing on its end. The poor kitten was still spook by anything whether it be loud or soft. Magnus stroked the kitten in attempt to calm the little ball of fur which was now trembling in his arms. Well, he now had a clue what was Alec up to. 

With one hand holding Chairman Meow, Magnus expertly wore his bathrobe. He then quietly left their sanctuary. The smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils, making his mouth water. However, the conversation Alec was having was much more intriguing compare to the fact he was making breakfast. 

"Would you please move?" Alec's voice was filled with exasperation.

Magnus peeked across the room, noticing the plates were already filled steaming morsels along with a pot of hot coffee was out on the dining table. The only thing that was missing was the cups. Alec was looking up at the cupboards to the cups but there was a large blue fluffy body blocking the way.

"There are places which are much more comfortable than the cupboard. Like the sofa," 

The fluffy cat merely made itself more comfortable. 

"Come on, I need the cups. We don't drink out of saucers, Church," Alec tried to reason with it. 

Church stared down at Alec with those bright yellow eyes. His head held high like he was born the ruler of the universe. He swished his fluffy tail as his answer. Magnus heard an annoyed sigh left his dearest's lips. He watched as Alec reached up and tried to pull the Persian out of the cupboard. However, Church seemed to have other ideas for the fluffy cat sunk its claws into the wood, refusing to leave the comfy confinements of the cupboard.

"Damn it Church! I just want the cups and then you can have the cupboard for all I care!" Alec grunted out between gritted teeth. 

The cat still refused to budge even an inch. If cats could have express emotions on their faces, Church would have given the biggest stink eye to Alec. Once the male had given up on pulling him out, the Persian slapped him with that bushy tail. Alec spluttered at the blue fur that got into his mouth. Then, Church slid his tongue a little way out of his mouth, like a child sticking out their tongue. Magnus could feel Alec's patience was thinning. The infamous Head of the New York Shadowhunter institute who slain thousands of demons could not get a furry feline out of the cupboards for the cups. 

"Church...you can have tuna for lunch later on," Magnus finally decided to help his dearest's suffering. 

As if the cat could understand his words, Church leapt out of the cupboard and landed perfectly on the floor, not without using Alec as a platform. Magnus had to stifle a laugh at the surprised yelp that left Alec. Then, there was tiny soft meow from his arms. Those turquoise eyes stared at his brown ones, pleading for some tuna as well.

"You can also have some tuna, Chairman Meow," He gently rubbed his nose against the kitten's. 

Chairman Meow let out a grateful meow as Magnus placed the kitten on the floor. The tiny ball of fluff scurried off, probably to look for a comfortable hiding spot. The warlock then turned his attention towards Alec who fished out two cups from the now feline deserted cupboard. 

"So...how long have you been fighting with Church?" he asked.  
"It took me fifteen minutes to get the salt and pepper because he kept swiping at my hands," Alec sighed as he filled up the cups with coffee.  
"So, you've been fighting with Church for at least half an hour?"  
"...Yes,"  
"You never cease to amaze me, Alec," Magnus shook his head affectionately. 

A light pink blush dusted across Alec's cheeks at his remark. The two males sat down quietly at the table. Magnus took a bite of his breakfast. True, it was the most simplest meal but it was a simple meal filled with flavour and love. 

"How is it?" Alec asked.  
"The most scrumptious meal. After all, it was cooked by you," the warlock winked. 

Another blush dusted across his beloved's cheeks. He watched as Alec quickly took a bite out of his eggs. Magnus let out a chuckle. He then reached over and gave the blushing male a quick peck on the cheek which Alec's mouth twitched up into a content smile. A comfortable silence settled in the loft as the two enjoyed the lovely morning.


End file.
